Heir to the Throne
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Prince leads Princess and flint to a flower that can make Princess be able to have pups


The sun was high into the air and shined down on princess as she was joined by Flint,Jester and Prince as they were going to discuss very a important matter. Pretty soon Princess and flint will have to step down as leader but who will lead the pack toast can't do it because he's an omega and the only way he could get the leadership is if he married to an alpha but he's in love with an omega.

"Ok everyone i brought you all here to discuss a very important matter,someday me and flint will have to retire as pack leaders and we don't have a next in line." "I could lead."prince said smugly princess chuckled "oh prince the day you lead the pack is the day me and jester mate."

Prince frowned "no,it has to be someone i can trust and i deem worthy...since toast is an omega and can't lead the pack and the only way he could lead the pack is if he married an alpha but he's dating Megan,and they're too cute together."princess said.

"We need to come up with another plan."flint said then prince grinned "i have one."

**2 days later**

They walked into a field of blue flowers princess glared at prince annoyingly "Prince my fucking feet hurt,what is your damn idea?!" Prince pointed to the flowers princess raised and looked at him "seriously flowers?" "Look closer."

Princess stared at the flowers and realized something "hey...are those?"

"Yep gestation flowers you grind those into a paste eat it have sex then you're pregnant." Then princess tackled prince and growled "you mean to tell me that i could've walked for 2 days and got these flowers and became pregnant!" "Ugh..not prior to the human extinction these flowers were located within a human city i forgot where you'd never get it!"prince gagged.

Princess groaned in aggravation then got off him she motioned the 2 alphas that came with her to grab some then she turned to flint "this is it...our chance to be parents."princess said excited flint knodded and kissed her head.

Princess smiled dropped and she looked at flint with a serious expression "Flint listen to me carefully,when we mate i need you to be the craziest than you've ever been i want to walk funny for an entire year,understand?" Flint nodded.

**2 days later**

Princess asked the pack healer to grind the flowers to paste which she did and princess ate it however it was still early so princess and flint did seperate exercises to prepare them for the upcoming night.

Princess was with a female alpha that she knew to help her with stretching princess and the alpha had their asses in the air with their tails up straight "that's it princess."she said meanwhile Flint was doing push ups and logsquats.

**Later that day**

Princess and flint were in their den princess took a deep breath "Ok everyone know we are not to be disturbed,so no interruptions hon." "Excellent." Flint said and he pulled princess into a passionate kiss their tongues wrestled and they both moaned princess breathed through nose as her nostrils flared.

"Mmmm."princess moaned they pulled away and princess turned around and presented herself "remember don't hold back." Flint mounted princess and thrusted into her with the force of a fright train. "Oh fuck!"princess exclaimed and flint groaned

"I can't wait to cum in you."

Princess growled "uggghh i can't either!" Flint slapped her ass and thrusted extremely fast and hard "Ahhhh ah ah ah ack!"princess shouted flint grunted as his hips bucked at hyperspeed.

Princess pressed her nose against the ground and it bent up her eyes rolled back then crossed and her nostrils flared and her claws dug into the ground then she said in a gruff growling voice "ooohh i(unintelligible babbling)fuck(unintelligible babbling)toes(unintelligible babbling)ahh ohh(gruff grunting).

Flint thrusted one last time and he sprayed his seed into princess princess closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth they both panted princess looked back and smiled "we aren't done this was only round 1."

**11 hours later**

Princess and Flint collapsed panted heavily with their hearts racing they were sweaty and and smelly and the den smelled too "Holy shit."princess panted.

**5 ****weeks later**

Princess layed in the den her belly was bulging it was a success princess was really pregnant flint came in with kate and humphrey kate gasped and placed her paw to her mouth in shock "Oh my fenrir princess you're pregnant!"she squeaked princess nodded then looked at her belly.

**4 weeks later**

"ARGHHH!"princess screamed flint along with Humphrey and kate were there with her "Come on princess keep pushing!"the pack healer said princess pushed as hard as she could soon 4 beautiful pups were brought into the world 3 boys and 1 girl "they are so cute."kate cooed "What are you gonna name them?"Humphrey asked flint smiled "I know." He pointed to a bronze furred one which was born first and was male "Nimrod." Everyone looked at him funny "not that,there was this ancient figure that the humans spoke about as a mighty hunter before the lord."flint explained Everyone said "oh." fully understanding princess looked at the second born pup which was female and had brown fur just like her "Anais,After my great great grandmother." Flint looked to the third pup who had brown fur "Hunter." Then finally to the last pup who had Copper colored fur "Flynn,after my Grandfather."

Everyone looked at Nimrod,Anais,Hunter and Flynn as they all slept flint nuzzled princess and looked at the pups again.


End file.
